hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Poland/Lithuania
Poland/Lithuania is an extremely common pairing involving the characters Poland and Lithuania. It is also known as PolLiet or LietPol. Early Years thumb|200px|right|A chibi-Lithuania (left) and chibi-Poland (right) Poland and Lithuania worked together as partners in the Middle Ages, and formed a kingdom that controlled Middle and Eastern Europe. During this time, the two took part in the Battle Of Grunwald (known as the First Battle of Tannenberg), facing off against Teutonic Knights, also known as Prussia at that time period. When it appeared that Lithuania had abandoned Poland, it turned out to only be a ruse of his, in order to gain the upper hand against the Teutonic Knights. The two managed to win the war, but wound up involved in another battle some time after: The Polish-Swedish Wars. Since Sweden opted to head back and not pursue the fight with them, the two were left with no opponents to fight against. Lithuania often felt dragged about by Poland, who treated him as a mere lackey and wanted him to "adjust" and live like him. Poland also insisted that he would help Lithuania as long as he'd listen to what he said, when it came to the wars with Russia. Eventually, the two were split apart when Russia annexed Poland and took Lithuania off to live with him, with Lithuania shouting largely in protest for Poland to wake up. Poland's only response to watching Lithuania being dragged off was to comment on how funny his face looked. Poland would wind up partitioned time and time again, Russia considering it a hobby of his to do such. The War Years Lithuania, now under control of Russia, was abused by the larger nation and was there to witness his descent into madness on the Bloody Sunday of 1905. After WWI, Lithuania went to live with America for some time due to becoming poor. But his happiness there was short-lived when the Great Depression happened and he went back to live with Russia. In the leadup to WWII, Lithuania overheard Russia's plan to yet again invade and partition Poland, and attempted to warn his former partner. Poland, however, didn't seem too concerned by the threat by telling Lithuania that he was planning to repaint his house, Lithuania pleaded for him to take it more seriously. Poland took action by printing up a chain letter which told Russia that his capital would become Warsaw if he didn't copy it and send it to others, while Poland felt confident of the idea, Lithuania wonders what is going to happen to him. In a later occasion, Poland attempted to form an alliance with England and France, but it fell through due to him not taking the war very seriously. A dream sequence during this time showed that Lithuania was frustrated with Poland taking his problems so lightly, seeming to not care for his well-being beyond his own selfishness. But in his dream, Poland claimed that he did care about Lithuania and that it wouldn't matter if he hated him since he would still like him. Sometime later, Germany and Russia prepared to invade Poland, officially setting in motion the start of WWII (a period of time that has yet to be covered in full). Modern Life After the fall of the Soviet Union, the two were reunited. But in the many years they had spent apart, a lot had changed for them, as Poland discovered when he saw the scars that Lithuania bore from his time served under Russia in the last of the While You Were Gone strips. When Russia expressed interest in Lithuania becoming one with him again, Poland objected to the idea, again threatening to make his capital Warsaw. Or in the original version, fiercely objecting to Russia laying a hand on Lithuania. In the present day, it is said that Lithuania is busy recuperating with Poland. Fan Speculations It is thought by fans that Poland does care for Lithuania, yet is simply too stubborn to show it, preferring that Lithuania adjust to his rules rather than let him do as he wanted. In more recent strips, Poland is far less selfish than he used to be. His apparent nonchalant attitude about Lithuania being taken from him has also been interpreted as him trying to laugh off the unfortunate situation (and his own impending first partition). The dream sequence in Chapter 5 has been interpreted as being about Poland's true feelings for Lithuania, although it could also be that Lithuania simply believes deep down that Poland actually cares for him that way (even with his frustration towards how he was treated). Lithuania's scars are another subject of debate among fans, with most believing that Russia inflicted them himself when he bullied Lithuania. Poland's discovery of the scars tends to be seen as the moment that he "matured" in their relationship, after the two were reunited. Other fans believe that their relationship is a lot more strained beneath the surface than it would seem, due to the Vilnius conflict. Moments Webcomic: Main Storyline *'Hetalia Chapter 4: Pact Of Steel' *'Hetalia Chapter 5: Lietuvis' Published Manga *'Meeting Of The World' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) Webcomic: Extra Stories *'Polish-Swedish Wars' *'What Happened After Tannenberg' *'The World Conference' (prototype version of '''Meeting Of The World')'' Webcomic: Comic Diaries *'Comic Diary 1' *'Comic Diary 9' *'Comic Diary 11' Anime *'Episode 95' *'Episode 96' *'Episode 97' Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with Lithuania Category:Pairings Dealing with Poland Category:Homosexual Pairings